


the hot pockets can wait

by rosswoodblues



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Lil make out sesh, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosswoodblues/pseuds/rosswoodblues
Summary: She wasn’t sure if she was glad or not that they lived together right now. On one hand, Jessica could walk in on her any minute and find her all riled up. But on the other hand,Jessica could walk in on her any minute and find her all riled up.





	the hot pockets can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I wrote this as a request from from https://rosswoodblues.tumblr.com/post/164119493303/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme
> 
> **32\. Getting Caught in the Act**

Amy and Jessica had been living together for a while. They moved in together about half a year after they started dating. Some might say that they were moving fast, but they had been so in love and figured that it would make everything so much easier. It was one of the happiest decisions they have ever made, and they didn’t regret it.

At least, until moments like this, when Amy was splayed across the bed, biting her lip as she trailed her hands up her own legs.

She wasn’t sure if she was glad or not that they lived together right now. On one hand, Jessica could walk in on her any minute and find her all riled up. But on the other hand, _Jessica could walk in on her any minute and find her all riled up._

The woman in question was currently downstairs, grabbing a box of hot pockets from their freezer.

Amy squirmed around on top of the sheets restlessly, sliding her hand into her pants to touch herself. She was so riled up that she didn’t hear the loud thumps coming from someone walking up the stairs. The stomps that came from someone walking down the hall.

It took the door suddenly flying open to rip her from her fantasies, and she sat up and stared at the intruder.

Jessica stood in the doorway, and began talking, “so I’m making hot pockets—” but she caught sight of Amy’s position and cut herself short.

Amy’s face flushed and she ripped her hand from her pants, stuttering out a surprised, “J-Jessica.”

Jessica just stared at her, looking her up and down. She smirked, and then, “do you want help with that?”

Amy just blushed even harder and watched Jessica come over to beside the bed. Jessica sat down beside her on the mattress and placed a hand on her thigh.

Amy glanced down at her feet and back to Jessica’s face. “Help would be nice,” she finally muttered.

Suddenly Jessica was pulling her closer, and there were a pair of lips on her own. Jessica’s hands grabbed Amy’s neck and she leaned into it. Amy’s hands made their way to Jessica’s waist so she could pull her closer. Jessica responded by climbing so that she was almost in her lap.

Jessica’s hand trailed down Amy’s chest and past her stomach, and she slid her hand up Amy’s shirt so that it was touching her bare waist. Amy shivered in response. Her face was heated and things were moving fast.

Amy leaned back to gaze up at her girlfriend’s eyes, face red and out of breath.

“Babe,” she said, her breath coming in short puffs.

“Mhhm?” Jessica’s hands were moving up her shirt and she leaned into it.

“What about the hot pockets?”

Jessica just laughed. and leaned forward to press her lips back into Amy’s. Her hand slid under Amy’s bra and her mouth moved down to press kisses into her neck, her breath hot against the skin.

“The hot pockets can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda short but I hope you enjoyed it!!! I love these gals


End file.
